Pokemon Puzzle League 2: The New Challengers (Nintendo GameCube)
Pokemon Puzzle League 2: The New Challengers is the sequel to Pokemon Puzzle League that made its Nintendo GameCube debut on October 27, 2003, which is right before Pokemon: Advanced premiered on Kids' WB!. It takes place during the Johto saga. Plot *Ash Ketchum and all his trainers are back in this long awaited sequel, with newcomers like the Orange Crew, the Johto Gym Leaders from Puzzle Challenge, and the eight unlockable characters (the final four bosses from the Arcade Mode, and the other four from Puzzle University). Also in Kanto Mode is Mewtwo, with clones of Ash's main three Pokemon. Characters (both default and Unlocked) #Ash Ketchum (Veronica Taylor) #Gary Oak (Jimmy Zoppi) #Brock (Eric Stuart) #Misty (Rachael Lillis) #Lieutenant Surge (Madeleine Blaustein) #Erika (Leah Applebaum) #Koga (Stan Hart) #Sabrina (Lisa Ortiz) #Blaine (Michael Haigney) #Tracey Sketchit (Ted Lewis) #Team Rocket (Rachael Lillis, Eric Stuart and Madeleine Blaustein) #Giovanni (Ted Lewis) #Ritchie (Tara Jayne) #Lorelei (Jayne Grand) #Bruno (Madeleine Blaustein) #Cissy (Tara Jayne) #Danny (Jim Malone) #Rudy (Matthew Mitler) #Luana (Kayzie Rogers) #Drake (Scottie Ray) #Mewtwo (Dan Green) #Falkner (Matthew Mitler) #Bugsy (Tara Jayne) #Whitney (Megan Hollingshead) #Morty (Andrew Rannells) #Chuck (Dan Green) #Jasmine (Tara Jayne) #Pryce (Jimmy Zoppi) #Clair (Megan Hollingshead) #Damian (Madeleine Blaustein) #Alex Davis (Kayzie Rogers) #Koji (Ted Lewis) #Ken (Marc Thompson) #Casey (Kerry Williams) #Harrison (Wayne Grayson) #Macy (Kerry Williams) #Jackson (Anthony Salerno) Pokemon #Pikachu #Cyndaquil #Totodile #Umbreon #Arcanine #Kingler #Geodude #Forretress #Crobat #Corsola #Psyduck #Staryu #Raichu #Jolteon #Magneton #Tangela #Weepinbell #Gloom #Venomoth #Voltorb #Golbat #Abra #Kadabra #Alakazam #Rapidash #Ninetales #Magmar #Marill #Venonat #Scyther #Weezing #Arbok #Wobbuffet #Persian #Sandslash #Nidoking #Sparky (Pikachu) #Zippo (Charmeleon) #Cruz (Pupitar) #Cloyster #Poliwhirl #Dewgong #Onix #Hitmonchan #Primeape #Seadra #Vaporeon #Blastoise #Nidoqueen #Machoke #Electrode #Electabuzz #Exeggutor #Starmie #Marowak #Flareon #Rhydon #Dragonite #Venusaur #Ditto #Pikachutwo #Cyndaquiltwo #Totodiletwo #Hoot Hoot #Dodrio #Pidgeot #Spinarak #Metapod #Scizor #Clefairy #Nidorina #Miltank #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #Poliwrath #Hitmonlee #Machamp #Ampharos #Magnemite #Steelix #Piloswine #Shellder #Seaking #Kingdra #Gyarados #Dragonair #Machop #Rhyhorn #Drowzee #Slowking #Hitmontop #Skarmory #Graveler #Granbull #Fearow #Tyranitar #Murkrow #Houndoom #Meganium #Elekid #Beedrill #Sneasel #Kecleon #Blaziken #Quilava #Houndour #Magcargo #Azumarill #Politoed #Qwilfish Stages #Pallet Town (Ash's Stage) #Professor Oak's Lab (Gary's Stage) #Pewter Gym (Brock's Stage) #Cerulean Gym (Misty's Stage) #Vermilion Gym (Surge's Stage) #Celadon Gym (Erika's Stage) #Fuchsia Gym (Koga's Stage) #Saffron Gym (Sabrina's Stage) #Cinnabar Gym (Blaine's Stage) #Mimic Mansion (Tracey's Stage) #Team Rocket logo from Pokemon Emergency (Team Rocket Stage) #Viridian Gym (Giovanni's Stage) #Indigo League Stadium (Ritchie's Stage) #Mandarin Island Battlefield (Lorelei's Stage) #Mount Hideaway (Bruno's Stage) #Mikan Gym (Cissy's Stage) #Navel Gym (Danny's Stage) #Trovita Gym (Rudy's Stage) #Kumquat Gym (Luana's Stage) #Pummelo Island Stadium Gym (Drake's Stage) #New Island Castle (Mewtwo's Stage) #Violet Gym (Falkner's Stage) #Azalea Town (Bugsy's Stage) #Goldenrod Gym (Whitney's Stage) #Ecruteak Gym (Morty's Stage) #Cianwood Gym (Chuck's Stage) #Olivine Gym (Jasmine's Stage) #Mahogany Gym (Pryce's Stage) #Blackthorn Gym (Clair's Stage) #Poke Boss Path 1 (Damian's Stage) #Poke Boss Path 2 (Alex's Stage) #Poke Boss Path 3 (Koji's Stage) #Ken's Dungeon (Ken's Stage) #University Class 1 (Casey's Stage) #University Class 2 (Harrison's Stage) #University Class 3 (Macy's Stage) #University Class 4 (Jackson's Stage) Character Themes #2BA Master (Ash's theme) #Pokemon Orange Islands theme (Gary's theme) #Two Perfect Girls (Brock's theme) #Misty's Song (Misty's theme) #Lt. Surge's 64 theme (Lt. Surge's theme) #What Kind of Pokemon Are You? (Erika's theme) #Koga's 64 theme (Koga's theme) #Everything Changes (Sabrina's theme) #My Best Friends (Blaine's theme) #Mimic Mansion theme (Tracey's theme) #Double Trouble (Team Rocket's theme) #Giovanni's 64 theme (Giovanni's theme) #Together Forever (Ritchie's theme) #Pokemon Dance Mix (Lorelei's theme) #Bruno's 64 theme (Bruno's theme) #Viridian City (Cissy's theme) #Coming To The Rescue (Danny's theme) #Vacation (Rudy's theme) #Catch Me If You Can (Luana's theme) #The Chosen One (Drake's theme) #Mewtwo's 64 theme (Mewtwo's theme) #Pokemon Johto (Falkner's theme) #You and Me and Pokemon (Bugsy's theme) #Do You Really Wanna Play (Whitney's theme) #Born To Be A Winner (Morty's theme) #Never Too Far From Home (Chuck's theme) #Pikachu, I Choose You (Jasmine's theme) #Biggest Part of My Life (Pryce's theme) #All We Wanna Do (Clair's theme) #Spa Service 1 (Damian's theme) #Spa Service 2 (Alex's theme) #Spa Service 3 (Koji's theme) #Cassidy and Butch's theme (Ken's theme) #You Can Do It If You Really Try (Casey's theme) #The Song of Jigglypuff (Harrison's theme) #He Drives Me Crazy (Macy's theme) #The Game (Jackson's theme) Trivia *The sequel to Puzzle League for the Nintendo 64. *Kanto mode has 20 stages, while Johto mode has 16. Category:Pikachufreak Category:Ngb96 Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Sequels Category:2003 video games